I'll always be there
by Akasuna No Nai
Summary: Sasuke OC love story. What does Sasuke do when his bestfriend is the only girl he's in love with?


_Your Name: Hara Kanaita (meaning: bloody rose)_

_Age: 16_

_Village: Konahagokure_

_Rank: Chuunin_

_History: when you were five you and your mother were almost killed in a fire set by your drunken father. Your mother and younger brother didn't make it out. Now because you and your older sister don't get along you two live in Konahagokure in separate apartments._

_Bestfriends: Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru_

_Looks:_

_And Our Story Begins:_

_~You closed your eyes as the smell of smoke filled your lungs. All you heard was your mother's voice screaming your name._

_"Kanaita!!!! Kanaita!!! Kanaita!!!!Kani!!!!!Kani!!!" she screamed your name over and over _

_Soon you blanked out from the fumes of the fire. ~ You opened your eyes to see the clouds floating over head. 'A dream...It...was a dream'. _

_You sighed when Sasuke's face appeared in your view. He was looking down at you._

_"Are you just going to lay there all day? Kani?" he asked staring down at you_

_"Hey Sasuke, Did you ever get over the grief of losing your family?" you asked looking up _

_His face expression changed. He sat down behind you, pulling your body into his lap. He looked down _

_"No. Why?"_

_"I-I had that dream again." _

_"Well I did sort of get over losing the pressure of living up to their expectations, but never losing them..."_

_"Sasuke? Why do we do this? We're not together, it makes no sense?"_

_"..."_

"_Sasuke…."_

"_Kani-Chan? Would you go out with me?"_

"_Um…" a blushed erupted on your face in shock._

"_Will you?"_

"_Yeah…yes I will" you said shyly_

_He smirked_

"_Why you getting all shy now? Nothing happened yet." He said_

_You looked up and smirked_

"_Ha-ha, Mr. Funny" you replied sarcastically_

"_Who said anything about me joking?" He asked slyly_

"_I…Sasuke!" You screamed as he laughed_

"_Whatever did I do, my darling Kanaita?" He asked innocently_

_You looked at him_

"_I hate it when you do that…"_

"_Good." He smirked_

"_You're so not funny!!" You screamed_

"_Not trying to be…" he said _

"_Oh…I…um…I got no come back…" you said defeated_

"_Damn now I can't shut you up." He said _

"_What do you mean?" You asked absolutely confused at this point_

"_This…" he said and leaned down. _

_Your vision was blocked by Sasuke's head as he gently placed his lips on yours. Your eyes closed slightly then completely enjoy the taste of his mouth. He pulled away and you looked at him._

"_Ruin the moment, will ya?" You said_

"_I just did…" he smirked as you looked at him with a false angry expression. He laughed as you snuggled closer to him._

"_Let's go home." He whispered in your ear._

"_Yours? Or mine?" You asked_

"_Lady's choice"_

"_Your House…?" You said questionably_

"_Okay…My house it is." He lifted you up bridle style as smoke surrounded you both. IT blinded you for about 5 seconds then it vanished and you were in the middle of Sasuke's living room. You thought he was goin to put you down, but he didn't. He carried you to his room. ((me: your probably thinking this is the start of a lemon rite???...)) He laid you down and laid down next to you._

" _Sasuke?" You asked in a small voice that made you sound like you were a baby._

"_Yeah? What's wrong Kani?" He asked concern and worry in his voice. _

"_Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little hungry is all." You said calming him._

"_Oh there's some food in the fridge…Or you could make something, seeing as the fact that I can't cook…" He said_

_You laughed at this_

"_I think i'll make something." You said _

_He stared at you as you sat up. _

"_Any suggestions?" You asked_

_He thought for a while_

"_Nah, I wanna see just how well you can cook." He said with an unexplained smirk on his face_

"_I..Um..Wait! Why are you smirking like that?!??!?! Sasuke Uchiha!! What are you planning?!" You screamed aggravated_

"_Oh nothing, nothing whatsoever." He answered_

"…" _you just stared at his smirking face_

"_What?" _

"_If the house explodes, and when people come I'm blaming you…" You said _

_You got up not waiting for a reply. When you were in the kitchen you looked to see all the things he had in the cupboards and fridge. _

_-_-'"He has no food at all, No wonder he always come over for dinner and I bet he can't cook either…*sigh*… I'm so gonna get him for this." You muttered to yourself. _

"_SASUKE!!!!! I'MA KILL YOU!!!! WHY DID YOU LET ME STUPIDLY COME DOWN HERE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU HAVE NO FOOD???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!" You screamed. You heard him laughing as he walked down the stairs. _

"_Haha….aww man your funny… course I have food…" he said _

_You swung open the cupboards and fridge to show you weren't lying. _

"_What the fuck?! What happened????!!!" _

"_Nothing! I didn't even start cooking yet…"_

"_Hn…" he grunted noticing nothing had been taken out or was out of place. _

"_Someone has been in your house." You said_

"_or something." He finished. _

"_So, I guess we'll have to go out and eat…?" You asked_

"_Yeah, I guess so." He muttered._

_You looked at his face and walked over to him_

"_Aw, come on its okay. Baby?" You said worriedly he looked up at you._

"_Yeah, I'm fine…let's go." He said _

_He walked past you as he did you grabbed his wrist and stopped him._

_~* Sasuke's Pov *~_

_She grabbed your wrist making you stop dead in you tracks._

_You looked back at her_

' _She's worries about me even though we just started going out. We've been friends for a long time, I guess she knows me better then I think she does. I do love her. Well that's how we got here now. Maybe I should show her that I'm fine, instead of just saying it, besides she could always tell when I was lying.' You thought. You pulled her gently toward you._

_She walked toward you with a worried expression on her face. You laced your fingers in hers when she was beside you. _

_~*YOUR POV*~_

_You walked toward Sasuke. Your face showed that you were worried. As you stood beside him looking down, he laced his fingers with yours. You looked up at him._

"_Sasuke, you know if you don't want to I could just go buy some stuff and make dinner here." You suggested. _

"_That's not the problem. It's just that I don't want you to be here, Why would I want you to be somewhere Unsafe?" He said_

"_You were worried about me?"_

_~*Sasuke's Pov*~ _

"_You were worried about me?" She asked _

"_Yeah, I was…am…I AM. Not was." You said _

_She smiled. _

"_Well at least we both know there someone who cares about us." She said._

_You smiled a little, for the first time since you first met her. _

_She saw you smile and giggled._

"_You're so cute when you smile, you should do it more often. I mean Itachi's dead, so there's nothing holding you from being happy." She said_

_You thought about it for a minute._

'_She's right I have nothing holding me anymore.' You thought. 'I guess I can finally be happy.'_

"_Hey! Sasuke!! You coming???" She asked _

_You looked to see Kanaita at the door already, with her shoes and one of your jackets on. You smirked._

"_Why you tryin' to leave me Kani?" You asked_

_A blush came to her face_

"_I..um…I'm SORRY!!" She screamed and ran over to you. She hugged you._

"_I was joking." You said _

_~*YOUR POV*~ _

"_I was joking." He said _

"_So…" you said hugging him tighter_

_He hugged you wrapping his arms securely around you waist. You stopped and pulled away_

"_c'mon let's go eat!" You said and started dragging him toward the door. He put on his shoes and followed you outside. He laced his fingers in yours. You leaned on his shoulder your hands around his arm._

_When you got to the restaurant that he let you pick. You walked in and saw two of your Bestfriends Shikamaru and Temari on a date. You walked over with Sasuke_

"_Hey guys Can we join you?" _

"_Sure! Hey Kani-Chan, Sasuke." _

"_hn…sup…" he replied_

_Since they were on one side of the booth you and Sasuke slid in on the other side. You rested your head on his shoulder. _

"_Wait…You two are together?" Shikamaru asked surprised._

"_Yup!" You said and grinned_

_Sasuke looked at you and put an arm around your waist_

"_Sasuke wouldn't have expected this from you of all people." Temari commented_

"_Hold on! Why not?!" You asked_

"_Cause' Sasuke is more of the loner type…at least to me he is…" Temari answered_

"_Yeah, I guess, but I thought you meant there was something wrong with me." You said_

_Sasuke glanced at your face_

_~*Sasuke's Pov*~ _

_You glanced at her. Mostly her face. _

'_Kani is emotional…not emo, just emotional. She'll cry about this.'_

_You shifted closer to her. She leaned on you. _

"_Sasuke??" She asked_

"_hn…?" _

"_I'm not gonna cry this time. I'm not. It's about time I stopped. I want to be strong like you…and you never cried over stupid things. No strong man can have a weak woman. I don't want to hold you back by not being able to protect myself." She said confidently_

_You smirked-no wait you actually started to laugh. _

_She looked at you. Now she was about to cry._

"_No, wait Kani. That's not why I'm laughing…" you said kind of panicky_

"_Then, why? You know it's because you find the thought of me getting stronger is ridiculous. You always said it to Sakura. 'Once a weakling always a weakling.'" She said quoting you._

"_No, I promise that's not why I was laughing. It was funny because-" you paused looking at Shikamaru and Temari who were making out._

_-_- you and Kanaita anime sweat dropped. _

"_So, why was it funny?" She asked in a small voice._

"_Because you thought you have to live up to what I wanted to be for me to love you…"_

"_What??" She asked you could tell you were confusing her._

_~*YOUR POV*~ _

"_What?" Was your confused reply to what he said._

"_Kanaita, do you really think I annoyed, hung out with, or even started to love you because you acknowledged my strength or the fact you weren't a fangirl??" _

"_Maybe…" you said_

"_Seriously, Kani-Chan?? You've known me since we were 4. Have you still not figured out I loved you since we 1__st__ met?" He asked._

"_You…I…We….That's why we always did that, isn't it?" You asked_

"_Did what? Oh you mean our little moments?" He asked_

"_???"_

"_Yeah, sure you could say that or I've been trying to kiss you alone for a really long time." He smirked and you knew why. The blush on you face couldn't have been any darker. _

"_S-Sasuke? Why'd you pick me? There are other girls like me…that see you as a friend well I don't any more, but yea."_

"_I LOVE you because you treat me equally, I'm not your god. Your beautiful, confident, and yes you are strong. Kani you've gone through Some devastating things, yet your sane. You make me feel normal, like I was never an avenger who just killed his brother 3 months ago and returned home."_

_You practically jumped on him. And kissed him._

_When you broke apart, the food came. You kicked Shikamaru to signal them to stop. _

_Your waitress stared._

"_Are you single?" You asked._

"_My husband went gay and left me…." Suddenly she started crying. _

"_Oh, that's sad, but just because your unwanted doesn't mean you have to stare at them." You lectured. Sasuke covered your mouth_

"_Kani, your sorry aren't you?" _

_You looked down and nodded feeling just like a child who didn't want to share._

_FF_

_After dinner you guys went grocery shopping. You stopped at the flower sho to brightn Sasuke's house a bit. Ino saw him and dropped everything to give him a hug that he surely didn't want. This made you mad…really mad. _

_~*SASUKE"S POV*~_

_Ino dropped the flowers in he hand and jumped on you. You looked at a flaming Kanaita beside you. _

"_Ino…Pig face…Yamanaka….GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!" She screamed_

'_aww shit Kani's mad. Real mad.' You thought._

"_What'd you call me you blood loving freak!!" Ino yelled. In your ear at that._

"_YOU HEARD ME PIG FACE!!!! OR DO I NEED TO BUY YOU A HEARING AIDE??!?!?!?!" Kani screamed_

"_Sasuke-Kun tell the psycho freak you aren't her boyfriend."_

"_Ino, Get off me." You ordered_

_Ino looked shock._

"_YOUR TAKING THE FREAK'S SIDE???!!?!?!?!" _

"_FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A FUCKING FREAK. YOU STUPID SAD MISTAKE FOR A NINJA ASS!!!" Kani screamed_

_Ino still hadn't gotten off your back and now you were annoyed. First she was yelling in your ear, second insulting your girlfriend, and third she really annoyed you._

_You activated your sharingan. _

"_Ino get off me." You warned_

_{{~UNIVERSAL POV((me: it means no one's Pov))~}}_

_They had been arguing and now Kani was pissed. She grabbed Ino's hair a threw her off Sasuke. Ino got up and tried to punch her. Kanaita caught her hand and twisted it. They all heard bones cracking. Ino screamed. Kanaita picked her up and threw her into a wall now Ino's head was bleeding. Kanaita grabbed Ino's shirt and pulled her close to her face._

"_IF YOU EVER FUCK WIT ME AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT WHEN I'M DONE YOUR NOT BREATHING.I'LL PERSONALLY AND SINGLE HANDEDLY KILL YOU AND YES I MEAN WITH ONE HAND. MAYBE JUST MAYBE I WON'T ONLY BECAUSE YOUR NOT WORTH MY TIME. YOU STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." Kanaita said angrily stabbing Ino's ego multiple times in a row. _

_~*SASUKE'S POV*~_

_You watched as Kani beat Ino up_

'_hn…maybe I should've stopped her…nah…a pissed Kani…I don't think so.' You thought_

_She pick some roses all different colors and threw the money on Ino and walked out. Since you stopped and dropped the groceries at your house you had nothing to carry._

_You caught up to a still fuming Kani._

"_Kani Baby? Try and calm down." _

_She nodded. _

_You held her hand and began leading her somewhere. Finally you got to the training grounds._

"_What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked_

_You pointed to a tree_

"_Vent…" you said._

_She got the hint and began attacking the tree to get her angry out. When you felt she was calm you transformed a clone into Sakura and had it jump on you. Kani turned around and got into a fighting stance calmly. You got into yours and you two started to spar._

_About an hour later you were tired. _

'_WOW! And Kani thinks she's weak. She almost beat the shit outta me!' you thought_

_~*YOUR POV*~_

_You were still standing, panting. You and Sasuke just finished your sparing match. _

'_I think I got a little….' You thought when they were interrupted_

"_I can't believe you think your weak…" Sasuke said in slow breaths_

"_I am weak! That was my anger…" you answered defensively._

"_How can you stand keyword STAND there and call yourself weak?" He asked concerned_

"_I'm calling myself weak because I am…." Then you noticed what he said about standing and realized You were standing while Sasuke was laying against a tree. _

"_I…I'm strong?? But I will always be weak… I-I don't know anymore." You said very confused_

"_Kani…come here." He requested_

_You did as asked. He pulled you down. You rested your head on his chest as he stroked your hair speaking softly._

"_Kani, you've been strong… always maybe your stronger than me. It's not your anger it's your true strength. That's what I hate about you. You're so confident in other things that you do like kissing me, But when it comes to things like this you're in denial." He said softly. _

"_I love you. Especially at times like this when I'm confused. _


End file.
